That Sinking Feeling
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Bo and Luke go on a camping trip that should last maybe two or three days max, but when Bo falls into a sink hole things may get testy. Nobody will be expecting them back for awhile, meaning no one will suspect the dangerous situation they are in. How will the Duke boys get themselves out of this one!
1. Checklist

**Hi guys, I know, I know, you all want to murder me for not updating but I promise I have been working hard this year with music and writing (kinda) and I also got saved in church ! –YAY- So yes anyway, I wanted to explore some of the suspense category because it's something I've never written for which is where this story comes into play. Please read and leave a critique!**

_**That Sinking Feeling**_

**Ch.1 Checklist **

"Have you seen the flashlight?" Bo queried as he and Luke attempted to pack for the three day hunting trip that was to be approaching in the next three or four quick approaching hours.

Luke rolled a pair of jeans up, starting from the waist line until he reached the bottom of the pant legs, "I thought you already packed it."

Bo paused in his searching through their bed room drawers, "Did I?" he furrowed his brows before moving to the backpack and searching through the small side pocket, "Nooo I don't see it here." He drawled out as he checked under the backpack.

"Ah, found it." Bo mused, picking up the flashlight and flipping it once in his hand then tucked it into the pocket.

Luke smiled and shook his head, packing in a folded shirt.

"Boys," Jesse gave a light rap on their bedroom door, "Have you started packing yet? It's already going on elven."

"Yes sir." Bo smiled as he packed an old first aid kit box into the bag, "We're almost done too."

"That's good, what about your bow and fishin' poles?" their uncle questioned.

"That's next on our list." Luke replied promptly as he zipped up the pack.

"Before you go on with your gear, checklist." Jesse started.

"Flashlight, first aid, compass, food, repellant?"

"Check." Bo rested a hand on his fully packed bag.

"Clothes, sleeping bag, tent, blankets?"

"Check." Luke heaved the bag on his shoulder.

"Alright then, load this into the car and I'll start lunch." Jesse said giving his seal of approval on their packing.

Both Duke boys carried the bags out to the General Lee, their prized orange 69 dodge charger, and then headed out to the barn to gather up their tackle boxes and fishing rods.

* * *

Everything was packed, the poles were properly set up and the bows were already in the trunk from their previous target practice out in the field.

Now the Dukes were found gathered at the table, Bo, Luke, and Jesse eating a ham sandwich left over from their previous night's supper.

"When is Daisy's shift over?" Bo asked ask he picked up a thick piece of ham off the plate.

"Not in time for us to see her." Luke took another bite, "Besides now we don't have time to go to the Boars nest seein' how it's already time to go and our site is in the opposite direction.

"Yeah you're right." Bo took another bite of his sandwich."

"Did you ever fix the CB." Jesse asked Luke, "I don't want something happenin to you out there and you not have any way to get ahold of me or Daisy."

"Yeah it turns out all that was wrong was a plug came loose." Luke replied.

"Good you got it fixed." Jesse nodded standing up and pushing his chair under the table, "You boys can leave if you're ready."

"Nah," Bo said also standing as he finished his sand which, "We can help with dishes first."

Luke nodded in agreement as he grabbed his plate and turned to put it in the sink.

In a few hours they wouldn't have running water, better not take it for granted while they had it, even if it was used for washing dishes…..

**I know it was short, but its just an introductory chapter, update coming soon since Thanksgiving break is coming up which will also have a Dukes thanksgiving one-shot (if my plan works out) so please review and subscribe! **


	2. Warning Signs

**Hi guys! Ok so originally this was supposed to be a suspense story about Bo and Luke falling into a sink hole but then my plot started developing and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to ruin Boss's plans, I hope you all will forgive me =) I worked all week developing my plot (which is still incomplete) and writing the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 Warning Signs**

Bo drove out of the driveway, Luke sitting in the passenger side going through a collection of sinkers and bait he'd grabbed but was uncertain of what all was its box.

"We have enough worms here to last us all three days," He mused as he began repacking their worms and materials back into the homemade tackle box.

Bo sighed, "Luke I feel awfully bad for leavin' without sayin' bye to Daisy. She did cook us breakfast earlier while we was too busy packing," he glanced out the window as he drove.

"I don't guess it would hurt to go the long way, it goes right by the Boars Nest." Luke replied as he sat the tackle box in the backseat.

"Oh yeah," Bo interjected, furrowing his brows, "the uh, the road that cuts out by the old cotton factory." He looked to Luke for confirmation.

"That's the one." Luke nodded.

* * *

Bo cut the keys backwards, the General's strong engine shutting off instantly. Both Dukes boys climbed outside the orange muscle car, Luke making it to the Boars Nest's old wooden and opening it as Bo followed him inside.

"Howdy Daisy," Luke smiled, sitting down at the last stool at the bar while Bo grabbed the second to last and happily plopped down.

Daisy turned around from setting mugs on the wall behind the bar, "Oh, hi boys!" she smiled, "Ya'll getting' ready to head out?" she sat her drying rag on the counter.

"Yeah, we just wanted to stop by and see you before we left." Bo grinned as he picked up a handful of buttery popcorn from the plastic black bowl.

"Is that the Dukes I hear in here!?" A voice called from the door way.

Both Bo and Luke perked up at the recognizable voice, "Cooter!" Luke called happily.

"How ya been buddy?" Bo grinned as Cooter made his way over to them.

Cooter pulled his hat off as he sat down beside Bo, "I'm happy I caught ya'll before you left. The part you guys ordered is here but Boss has me swamped with all of these machines and junk he wants fixed. If you want me to fix it before next week I can take him today and get him fixed up."

"Well that's great an nice Cooter but for the next few days me an Luke's goin' campin'. We only stopped here to say bye to Daisy." Bo explained.

"That's ok," Daisy smiled, "Ya'll can take my jeep and I can call Uncle Jesse to get me after my shift. But I'm warnin' you, if you put one dint in her, Bo and Luke Duke, I'll put powder in your undershorts for a month!"

"Then that's a plan!" Bo laughed.

"Say Cooter," Luke furrowed his brow, "What's Boss got you workin' on?"

"Oh I'm not real sure but from what I understand," Cooter scratched his head and put his hat back on, "its industrial type equipment."

"Hm," Luke leaned back in his chair, "wonder what hair brain scheme he's got goin' now."

"Who knows." Bo popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth, shaking his head in a form of disappointment.

Daisy set a cold mug down in front of Cooter, Cooter taking a sip and giving a hearty, "Ahh!" to insinuate its refreshment despite its flatness, "Thank you Daisy." He grinned.

"You're welcome Sugar." Daisy smiled, "I have to go check on my tables," she said referencing to the tables behind them, "I'll see you later when you get home." She said grabbing her tray and left from behind the bar.

"Well I guess we better head on out, Cooter." Luke said standing up.

"Alright, you boys be careful now ya hear?"

"Yeah," Bo stretched, "We'll see ya later." He patted Cooter on the shoulder as he and Luke passed by.

"Holler if you need me!" Cooter called after them.

"Will do!" Bo called back as the door shut behind them.

The sound of Daisy's jeep starting made Boss, who had been listening the entire time from the other side of his office door, grin. He waited and listened, the sound of shuffling bags, presumably their camping equipment, clunked into something hard like the jeep, which after a set of car doors slammed shut, sped off.

"Did you hear that Rosco?" Boss beamed happily.

"Hear what Boss?" Rosco asked as his attention was focused on trying to steal a piece of ham off of a silver tray, which sat on the table. Managing to get a piece, Rosco smirked in victory. As he raised it up to take a bite he closed his eyes, unknowing that Boss was now standing in front of him and had already bit off the part Rosco was about to bite. Rosco bit down, his eyes opening in confusion as his teeth clanked together on air.

"Rosco!" Boss yelled jerking the remainder of the piece from Rosco's hand, "The Duke boys are going camping for the next three days! Do you realize what that means?!"

"Uh," Rosco said sadly looking at his now empty but greasy hand, "They'll go fishin'?" he looked at his boss.

"No Dodo brain, they'll be outta my hair and won't have a clue what my plans are!" Boss laughed, "Now you get on out and go write me up some tickets. I want their money and I want it bad!" He exclaimed as he sat down at the table. "In the mean time I'll be here." He smiled, picking up the biggest piece of ham he could find.

Rosco growled as he put his hat on and walked out the side door, "Fat mettle muffin." He growled getting into his patrol car. "At least I know you'd share your food with me, Flash." Rosco babied his dog as he reached for her dog bone.

"WOOF!" She snapped.

"Oooh! Rosco jumped back, quickly deciding that it would be a better idea to just leave food alone and drive at the current time.

* * *

Bo maneuvered the white jeep up the bumpy dirt road. It wasn't unusual considering that Hazzard was made up almost completely of dirt roads, but on this route the road cut through the woods and not many people even came this way anymore. Grass was beginning to grow up to knee length and covered the old roas. This path was the longer way to get to their campsite because it wound around this side of the mountain only to come back down to even out with the rest of Hazzard. Not many people realize how big Hazzard actually is because they don't see the wooded portion of the county, only its small square near the interstate.

"Stop." Luke said pointing through the tree's.

Bo did what he was asked, putting the jeep into park before following Luke's finger towards the tree's.

"Are those trucks?" Bo asked.

Through the tree line the Duke boys could see parts of the factory, but more importantly they could see the old loading dock had newer model international trucks parked out behind it.

"Looks like it," Luke replied, "what could they be doing down there?"

Bo shrugged, "Maybe they're moving usable equipment out before the whole place gets too unsafe to go in. That place hadn't been used since slavery got abolished."

"Maybe you're right." Luke sat back in his seat, "somethin's just weird about it."

"You wanna go down and have a closer look?" Bo asked, readying himself to back off the narrow hill.

"Nah that's ok. Better not to get ourselves involved." Luke replied, signaling Bo, who put Dixie back into 1st to continue on.

* * *

Bo unpacked the trunk, setting out their fishing poles and tent "What do you want to do, set up the tent or catch supper?" he turned to his cousin who was staring at the barely visible factory smoke stack.

Luke turned around and grabbed the fishing pole, "I set up the tent last time." He said walking away towards the pond.

"Oh yeah." Bo laughed, pulling out the tent and unfolding it.

Once he was done, Bo admired his handiwork, checking it over to ensure there were no faults in its set up.

Walking over to the jeep and grabbing the second pole he glanced up at the sky, raising his hand to block out the sun, "Was it supposed to rain?" he asked aloud.

Luke, who was concentrating hard on reeling in a fish who kept nibbling on his bait, stared intently at his line, "I don't think so." He clicked the reel in two more times, "Why?"

Bo sat down beside his cousin, pointing briefly in the air before beginning to bait his own hook.

Luke felt a jerk on his hook and then that feeling you know the rest of you bait has been stolen settle in. He sighed and looked to the sky, "I didn't hear anything about rain," he said eyeing a dark cloud in the distance, "but it sure is lookin' like it." He said pulling another worm out and baiting the hook

* * *

Jesse was sitting at the table after bringing Daisy home, Daisy gone outside to pull the clothes off the line as he tinkered with the old radio in the window sill.

"Still haven't gotten anything Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked as she sat the clothes basket down on the table.

Jesse adjusted the channel knob, the static not getting any worse, "Nope, not really," he muttered as he turned the knob more. Static lurched for a moment then cleared into the weather station. "Aha!" Jesse exclaimed with a grin.

"_-high of eighty degrees tomorrow, providing out storm prediction is right." _ A man's voice could be heard clearly now.

"_I hope it isn't," _A woman's voice cut in, insinuating a shift from news to weather, _"tomorrow looks like rain and a slight possibility of some flash flooding. This change from our sunny weather was caused by a warm fron-."_ Jesse cut the radio off.

"You think the boys will come home once they hear the weather?" Daisy asked.

"I don't think the radio picks up good out there…" Jesse started.

"Ah shoot!" Daisy said stomping her foot and hanging her head.

"What?" Jesse asked at her sudden outburst.

Daisy looked up at him with an apologetic look filling her face but a worried one in her eyes, "My radio is out."

Jesse took in her words for a moment, then stood up to bring Daisy into his comforting arms, "They'll be alright," he said, "they'll be alright."

**So I figured since my CB talk is always italics then the radio should be too. Leave me a comment with your opinion and I will hopefully get another update out soon!**


End file.
